kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~/Transcript
Ending Scene *'Narrator': Gaburincho! *(Song: GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Super Hero Taisen Y ver.)) *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Digimon Heroes, Pretty Cures, the cast of Pretty Rhythm/PriPara, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Kokone Kurisu, Madoka Amahane, Rin Kurosawa, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato, Honoka Tsukikage, Johnny Bepp, Orihime Mitsuishi, Mizuki Kanzaki, Anna Tachibana, Asuka Amahane, Tiara Yumesaki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Ringo Hoshimiya, Naoto Suzukawa, Muraki, Kurosaki, Wakunabe, Rei Kamishiro, Kakeru Ōta, Sakon Kitaoji, Aki Tachiishi, Saki Hashiba, Takako Otoshiro, Taichi Hoshimiya, Sōta Otoshiro, Hikari Minowa, Palm, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro, Mister S, Hiro, Shurato, King, Aoi Kiriya's Parents, Shōichi Fujisaki, Sanae Saegusa, Llama-chan, Ame-chan, Mr. Kido, Makina, Shun Imai, Miku Adachi, Mikako Tokitou, Miwa Asakura, Etsuko Misumi, Shou Mamiya, Koharu Ōzora, Rion, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Chimaki Mochida, Fujiyama, Kyaku, Kayoko, Robbie Suzuki, Aya Nakahara, Mai Shirafuji, Maguro, Marcel, Maya Yumekōji, Makoto Nijigahara, Green Grass, Toku Tokui, Kaoru, Principal, Kometsuki Kyouto, Miyashita-san, Takenouchi Yoshimi, Takashimizu Rina, Kubota Shiho, Odajima Yuka, Koshino Natsuko, Mori Kyoko, Nakagawa Yumiko, Tabata Nao, Kagayama Miu, Seiko Taniguchi, Fujimura Shougo, Kimata, Hasekura Kazuki, Kiriya, Misumi Ryouta, Misumi Rie, Misumi Takeshi, Yukishiro Sanae, Yukishiro Taro, Yukishiro Aya, Kujou Hikaru, Fujita Akane, Yui Morioka, Chiaki Yabe, Shinohara-sensei, Suzuki Asuka, Hoshino Kengo, Hoshino Shizue, Okai-sensei, Kiryuu Michiru, Kiryuu Kaoru, Hoshino Kenta, Itou Hitomi, Outa Yuuko, Takeuchi Ayano, Andou Kayo, Manabu Miyasako, Hyuuga Daisuke, Hyuuga Saori, Hyuuga Minori, Mishou Kanako, Mishou Kouichirou, Mishou Kazuya, Nikaidou, Izumida, Junge, Nigi Nigi, Tomoya, Kuroshio Pitcher, Res Res, Ayano Takeuchi, Reiko, Nitta, Masuko Mika, Miyamoto Kanako, Otaka-san, The Headmaster, Chika, Momozono Keitarou, Momozono Ayumi, Aono Remi, Ichijo Kazuki, Yamabuki Tadashi, Yamabuki Naoko, Chinen Miyuki, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mikoshiba Kento, Reika and Nana, Asou, Yumi, Takeshi, Jeffrey, Juliane, Gordon, Hayato Nishi, Shun Minami, Tsurusaki, Myoudouin Gentarou, Kurumi Momoka, Sawai Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko, Shiku Nanami, Ueshima Sayaka, Miura Akira, Tada Kanae, Kuroda Rumiko, Takagishi Azusa, Mizushima Aya, Kudou Mayu, Ikeda Aya, Ban Kenji, Sugiyama, Gou Sugiyama, Sakai Masato, Matsumoto Kyouko, Nishiara, Hayashi Yuuki, Hifumi Satou, Hanasaki Kaoruko, Hanasaki Mizuki, Hanasaki Youichi, Karin Tsuyuki, Kurumi Sakura, Kurumi Ryuunosuke, Shiku Rumi, Tsukikage Haruna, Myoudouin Satsuki, Myoudouin Tsubaki, Toshioka Yuuto, Shibata Risa, Ueshima Sayaka, Ogasawara Mao, Kumazawa Ayumi, Ban Keiko, Obata, Nakaro Mitsuru, Hayashi Yuuki, Aki Horiuchi, Tadashi Horiuchi, Chizuko Harano, Shoujirou Harano, Masakazu Haran, Hiroto, Higashiyama Seika, Minamino Souta, Minamino Sousuke, Minamino Misora, Hojo Dan, Hojo Maria, Nishijima Waon, Masamune Ouji, Arisa, Rena, Hakushaku, Baron, Knight, Megumi, Sasaki Namie, Horike, Edou Mika, Okada Mayu, Onoushiro Kiyomi, Kashimoto Mayuka, Kanemoto Hiroko, Kisumi Mayumi, Kitaoka Junko, Fujikawa Ami, Honda Aya, Wakabayashi Kaori, Toyashima Hidekazu, Nakada Zenjirou, Nogawa Kenji, Matsuya Kazuaki, Munemoto Shinya, Yanadani Yuusaku, Waki Daisuke, Inoue Seiji, Inuzuka Shirou, MARs, Prizmmy, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne, Juné Amou, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Love Mix, Callings, Over The Rainbow, Okabe Katsutoshi, Kijita Kazufumi, Kitahara Tomofumi, Kimura Satoshi, Satou Kazuya, Fukuda Tadaaki, Council President Irie, Terada Runa, Yuka, Souga, Juujou Hiroshi, Saotome Jun, Nikaidou Takuya, Momota Tsubasa, Yashima Chihiro, Mimura, Kyouda, Regina, Juujou, Nikaidou, Nimura, Chiba, Kyouda, Michiko, Aida Ayumi, Aida Kentaro, Bando Sokichi, Hishikawa Ryoko, Hishikawa Yuuzou, Yotsuba Ichiro, Yotsuba Seiji, Yotsuba Shouko, Yotsuba Hiromichi, Madoka Mari, Itsutsuboshi Reina, Ootori Tamaki, Morimoto Eru, Harada, Haruna, Karuta Queen, Aki Kadono, Izumi, Nakano, Shiina Elena, Furuta Kana, Takano Rei, Ishigami Rin, Hitomi, Yamazaki Kenta, Kaido Yuya, Jindaiji Mami, Kariyazaki, Blue, Sagara Mao, Aino Kaori, Omori Yoko, Omori Takeo, Omori Ai, Omori Ine, Omori Yonezo, Masuko Miyo, Aino Masaru, Mii-chan, Yukiko, Hiro Takuma, Eri, Daisuke, Sachiyo, Gon, Jindaiji Hisashi, Nobuko Mitsuya, Sergeant Pepper, Katou, Azusa Hikami, Sebastion, Sagara Seiji, Haru Yotsuba, Matsuri Hasegawa, Mirai Amane, Takafuji Yukiko, Kanon, Mikuru Natsuki, Ancielo Atsuji, Ikuyo Inamura, Mika Momoi and Sayuki Nanase are doing a Kyoryuger dance) *'ALL': ♪Woo o oh! Wo o o oh! GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (YEEHAW!) Woo o oh! Wo o o oh! Samba de Kyouryuuger!♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Soleil, WM, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers, Goseigers, Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers & ToQgers': ♪Kiite odoroke!♪ *'Yagami Taichi, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aira Harune, Serena Jounouchi, Naru Ayase, Bell Renjōji, Hiromu Sakurada, Seira Otoshiro, Sumire Hikami, Rin Kurosawa & Right Suteki': ♪Tsuyoi ze King!♪ *'Daigo Kiryu' Yossha! *'Motomiya Daisuke, Ran Shibuki, Mion Takamine, Kanon Todo, Ito Suzuno, Otoha Takanashi, Yoko Usami, Kī Saegusa, Akari Ōzora, Madoka Amahane and Tokatti Tokashiki': ♪Motemote Ian♪ *'Ian Yorkland': Oh my! *'Matsuda Takato, Aoi Kiriya, Rizumu Amamiya, Kaname Amamiya, Ann Fukuhara, Wakana Morizono, Ryuji Iwasaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi & Mio Natsume ': ♪Nossan wa ossan♪ *'Nobuharu Udo': Kora! *'Kanbara Takuya, Michelle Tachibana, Yurika Tōdō, Mia Ageha, Chae Kyoung, So Min, Toru Morishita, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Miyabi Fujiwara & Hikari Nonomura': ♪KUURU na Souji♪ *'Souji Rippukan': Amai na! *'Daimon Masaru, Sakura Kitaōji, Reina Miyama, Jae Eun, Ayami Ōruri, Takeshi Kuroki, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki & Kagura Izumi': ♪Otenba Amy♪ *'Amy Yuzuki': Wow! *'Kudou Taiki, Asami Himuro, Otome Arisugawa, Hye In, Shi Yoon, Karin Shijimi, Masato Jin, Maria Himesato, Kaede Ichinose, More Than True, Shion Kamiya & Akira Nijino': ♪Gozaru de Ucchii♪ *'Utsusemimaru': Gozaru! *'WM, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne, Juné Amou, Beet J. Stag, Conductor, Ticket-kun, Johnny Bepp, Sunny, Orihime Mitsuishi, Ringo Hoshimiya, Tiara Yumesaki, More Than True, Nagaoka, Kokone Kurisu, Ramirez, Yuko Fukui, Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade, Doctor Ulshade, Dantetsu Kiryu, Wise God Torin, Meganii Akai, Meganee Akai, Akashi Tagiru and Ninningers': ♪Brave In!♪ *'SoLaMi♡Dressing, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Miyabi Fujiwara, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Madoka Amahane & Rin Kurosawa': ♪Youki ni suteppu funde♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, Soleil, WM, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Powapowa-Puririn, SpLasH!, Yurika Tōdō & Kaede Ichinose': ♪Odorou mi mo kokoro mo RIZUMU ni nosete♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne and Juné Amou ''(with the cast of the Tomica Heroes Series): ♪VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!") VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!")♪ *'''SoLaMi♡Dressing ''(with the cast of the Ultra Series): ♪Gabu gabu kamitsuite MUCHO ("MUCHO!")♪ *'Soleil, WM, Powapowa-Puririn, Yurika Tōdō & Kaede Ichinose (with Hikari Minowa, Michiru Kurosawa, Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima and Sango Miura): ♪VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!") VAMOLA MUCHO! ("Hey!")♪ *'''Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Madoka Amahane & Rin Kurosawa ''(with Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi & Reika Yūki): ♪Gabu gabu motto MECCHA MUCHO ("MUCHO!")♪ *'Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke, Matsuda Takato, Kanbara Takuya, Daimon Masaru, Kudou Taiki, Akashi Tagiru, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers and Ninningers (feat. Kokone Kurisu and the cast of the Pretty Cure Series): ♪Saikou no nakamatachi kyou mo areruze! (Hey!)♪ *'''ALL: ♪Tometemi na!♪ *'Johnny Bepp, Sunny, Orihime Mitsuishi, Ringo Hoshimiya, Taichi Hoshimiya, Tiara Yumesaki, More Than True and Nagaoka': LET'S SAMBA! *'The cast of the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Hero and Tomica Hero Series ''(feat. Chouseishin and the cast of the Pretty Cure Series): ♪Woo o oh! (HEY!) Wo o o oh! (HO!) GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (YEEHAW!)♪ *'''ALL (including the cast of Battle Spirits and Tribe Cool Crew): ♪Woo o oh! (HEY!) Wo o o oh! (HO!) Samba de Kyouryuuger! (VAMOLA!)♪ *'Narrator': Gaburincho! *(Song: Let's! Zyuoh Dance (Super Hero Taisen Y ver.)) *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Digimon Heroes, Pretty Cures, the cast of Pretty Rhythm/PriPara, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Kokone Kurisu, Madoka Amahane, Rin Kurosawa, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato, Honoka Tsukikage, Johnny Bepp, Orihime Mitsuishi, Mizuki Kanzaki, Anna Tachibana, Asuka Amahane, Tiara Yumesaki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Ringo Hoshimiya, Naoto Suzukawa, Muraki, Kurosaki, Wakunabe, Rei Kamishiro, Kakeru Ōta, Sakon Kitaoji, Aki Tachiishi, Saki Hashiba, Takako Otoshiro, Taichi Hoshimiya, Sōta Otoshiro, Hikari Minowa, Palm, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro, Mister S, Hiro, Shurato, King, Aoi Kiriya's Parents, Shōichi Fujisaki, Sanae Saegusa, Llama-chan, Ame-chan, Mr. Kido, Makina, Shun Imai, Miku Adachi, Mikako Tokitou, Miwa Asakura, Etsuko Misumi, Shou Mamiya, Koharu Ōzora, Rion, Nagisa Tsutsumi, Chimaki Mochida, Fujiyama, Kyaku, Kayoko, Robbie Suzuki, Aya Nakahara, Mai Shirafuji, Maguro, Marcel, Maya Yumekōji, Makoto Nijigahara, Green Grass, Toku Tokui, Yume Nijino, Laura Sakuraba, Koharu Nanakura, Ako Saotome, Mahiru, Kasumi, Kaoru, Principal, Kometsuki Kyouto, Miyashita-san, Takenouchi Yoshimi, Takashimizu Rina, Kubota Shiho, Odajima Yuka, Koshino Natsuko, Mori Kyoko, Nakagawa Yumiko, Tabata Nao, Kagayama Miu, Seiko Taniguchi, Fujimura Shougo, Kimata, Hasekura Kazuki, Kiriya, Misumi Ryouta, Misumi Rie, Misumi Takeshi, Yukishiro Sanae, Yukishiro Taro, Yukishiro Aya, Kujou Hikaru, Fujita Akane, Yui Morioka, Chiaki Yabe, Shinohara-sensei, Suzuki Asuka, Hoshino Kengo, Hoshino Shizue, Okai-sensei, Kiryuu Michiru, Kiryuu Kaoru, Hoshino Kenta, Itou Hitomi, Outa Yuuko, Takeuchi Ayano, Andou Kayo, Manabu Miyasako, Hyuuga Daisuke, Hyuuga Saori, Hyuuga Minori, Mishou Kanako, Mishou Kouichirou, Mishou Kazuya, Nikaidou, Izumida, Junge, Nigi Nigi, Tomoya, Kuroshio Pitcher, Res Res, Ayano Takeuchi, Reiko, Nitta, Masuko Mika, Miyamoto Kanako, Otaka-san, The Headmaster, Chika, Momozono Keitarou, Momozono Ayumi, Aono Remi, Ichijo Kazuki, Yamabuki Tadashi, Yamabuki Naoko, Chinen Miyuki, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mikoshiba Kento, Reika and Nana, Asou, Yumi, Takeshi, Jeffrey, Juliane, Gordon, Hayato Nishi, Shun Minami, Tsurusaki, Myoudouin Gentarou, Kurumi Momoka, Sawai Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko, Shiku Nanami, Ueshima Sayaka, Miura Akira, Tada Kanae, Kuroda Rumiko, Takagishi Azusa, Mizushima Aya, Kudou Mayu, Ikeda Aya, Ban Kenji, Sugiyama, Gou Sugiyama, Sakai Masato, Matsumoto Kyouko, Nishiara, Hayashi Yuuki, Hifumi Satou, Hanasaki Kaoruko, Hanasaki Mizuki, Hanasaki Youichi, Karin Tsuyuki, Kurumi Sakura, Kurumi Ryuunosuke, Shiku Rumi, Tsukikage Haruna, Myoudouin Satsuki, Myoudouin Tsubaki, Toshioka Yuuto, Shibata Risa, Ueshima Sayaka, Ogasawara Mao, Kumazawa Ayumi, Ban Keiko, Obata, Nakaro Mitsuru, Hayashi Yuuki, Aki Horiuchi, Tadashi Horiuchi, Chizuko Harano, Shoujirou Harano, Masakazu Haran, Hiroto, Higashiyama Seika, Minamino Souta, Minamino Sousuke, Minamino Misora, Hojo Dan, Hojo Maria, Nishijima Waon, Masamune Ouji, Arisa, Rena, Hakushaku, Baron, Knight, Megumi, Sasaki Namie, Horike, Edou Mika, Okada Mayu, Onoushiro Kiyomi, Kashimoto Mayuka, Kanemoto Hiroko, Kisumi Mayumi, Kitaoka Junko, Fujikawa Ami, Honda Aya, Wakabayashi Kaori, Toyashima Hidekazu, Nakada Zenjirou, Nogawa Kenji, Matsuya Kazuaki, Munemoto Shinya, Yanadani Yuusaku, Waki Daisuke, Inoue Seiji, Inuzuka Shirou, MARs, Prizmmy, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne, Juné Amou, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Love Mix, Callings, Over The Rainbow, Okabe Katsutoshi, Kijita Kazufumi, Kitahara Tomofumi, Kimura Satoshi, Satou Kazuya, Fukuda Tadaaki, Council President Irie, Terada Runa, Yuka, Souga, Juujou Hiroshi, Saotome Jun, Nikaidou Takuya, Momota Tsubasa, Yashima Chihiro, Mimura, Kyouda, Regina, Juujou, Nikaidou, Nimura, Chiba, Kyouda, Michiko, Aida Ayumi, Aida Kentaro, Bando Sokichi, Hishikawa Ryoko, Hishikawa Yuuzou, Yotsuba Ichiro, Yotsuba Seiji, Yotsuba Shouko, Yotsuba Hiromichi, Madoka Mari, Itsutsuboshi Reina, Ootori Tamaki, Morimoto Eru, Harada, Haruna, Karuta Queen, Aki Kadono, Izumi, Nakano, Shiina Elena, Furuta Kana, Takano Rei, Ishigami Rin, Hitomi, Yamazaki Kenta, Kaido Yuya, Jindaiji Mami, Kariyazaki, Blue, Sagara Mao, Aino Kaori, Omori Yoko, Omori Takeo, Omori Ai, Omori Ine, Omori Yonezo, Masuko Miyo, Aino Masaru, Mii-chan, Yukiko, Hiro Takuma, Eri, Daisuke, Sachiyo, Gon, Jindaiji Hisashi, Nobuko Mitsuya, Sergeant Pepper, Katou, Azusa Hikami, Sebastion, Sagara Seiji, Haru Yotsuba, Matsuri Hasegawa, Mirai Amane, Takafuji Yukiko, Kanon, Mikuru Natsuki, Ancielo Atsuji, Ikuyo Inamura, Mika Momoi and Sayuki Nanase are doing a Zyuohger dance) *'ALL': ♪Atsumare Animal chikyuu wa wagayasa♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Soleil, WM, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Boukengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers, Goseigers, Gokaigers, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers & ToQgers': ♪Party ga hajimaru sora no shita♪ *'Yagami Taichi, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aira Harune, Serena Jounouchi, Naru Ayase, Bell Renjōji, Hiromu Sakurada, Seira Otoshiro, Sumire Hikami, Rin Kurosawa & Right Suteki': ♪Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao♪ *'Motomiya Daisuke, Ran Shibuki, Mion Takamine, Kanon Todo, Ito Suzuno, Otoha Takanashi, Yoko Usami, Kī Saegusa, Akari Ōzora, Madoka Amahane, Tokatti Tokashiki, Motemote Ian, Matsuda Takato, Aoi Kiriya, Rizumu Amamiya, Kaname Amamiya, Ann Fukuhara, Wakana Morizono, Ryuji Iwasaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Mio Natsume, Kanbara Takuya, Michelle Tachibana, Yurika Tōdō, Mia Ageha, Chae Kyoung, So Min, Toru Morishita, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Miyabi Fujiwara, Hikari Nonomura, Daimon Masaru, Sakura Kitaōji, Reina Miyama, Jae Eun, Ayami Ōruri, Takeshi Kuroki, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki & Kagura Izumi': ♪Tomodachi ni naritai nara ii koto oshiechao♪ *'Kudou Taiki, Asami Himuro, Otome Arisugawa, Hye In, Shi Yoon, Karin Shijimi, Masato Jin, Maria Himesato, Kaede Ichinose, More Than True, Shion Kamiya & Akira Nijino': ♪Hanasu yori mo KANTAN sa♪ *'WM, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne, Juné Amou, Beet J. Stag, Conductor, Ticket-kun, Johnny Bepp, Sunny, Orihime Mitsuishi, Ringo Hoshimiya, Tiara Yumesaki, More Than True, Nagaoka, Kokone Kurisu, Ramirez, Yuko Fukui, Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi, Yayoi Ulshade, Doctor Ulshade, Dantetsu Kiryu, Wise God Torin, Meganii Akai, Meganee Akai, Akashi Tagiru and Ninningers': ♪Maneshichaou♪ *'SoLaMi♡Dressing, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Miyabi Fujiwara, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Madoka Amahane & Rin Kurosawa': ♪Let's let's dance!♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, Soleil, WM, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Powapowa-Puririn, SpLasH!, Yurika Tōdō & Kaede Ichinose': ♪Chou kakko Eagle♪ *'MARs, Serenon with K, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Rinne and Juné Amou ''(with the cast of the Tomica Heroes Series): ♪Itsumo yoyuu Shark Shark♪ *'''SoLaMi♡Dressing ''(with the cast of the Ultra Series): ♪Let's let's dance!♪ *'Soleil, WM, Powapowa-Puririn, Yurika Tōdō & Kaede Ichinose (with Hikari Minowa, Michiru Kurosawa, Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima and Sango Miura): ♪Gamusha Lion!♪ *'''Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Madoka Amahane & Rin Kurosawa ''(with Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Mimi Watanuki, Arisa Mizukoshi & Reika Yūki): ♪Sugu Fun Fun Elephant♪ *'Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke, Matsuda Takato, Kanbara Takuya, Daimon Masaru, Kudou Taiki, Akashi Tagiru, Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, ToQgers and Ninningers (feat. Kokone Kurisu and the cast of the Pretty Cure Series): ♪Let's let's dance!♪ *'''ALL: ♪Tanoshimi Tiger♪ *'Johnny Bepp, Sunny, Orihime Mitsuishi, Ringo Hoshimiya, Taichi Hoshimiya, Tiara Yumesaki, More Than True and Nagaoka': ♪Minna issho nara♪ *'The cast of the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Hero and Tomica Hero Series ''(feat. Chouseishin and the cast of the Pretty Cure Series): ♪Zyuohger narikiri ou♪ *'''ALL (including the cast of Battle Spirits and Tribe Cool Crew): ♪Kimi nanda dan-dan-dan-dance♪ *'All Ultramen, Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Chouseishin, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Miyabi Fujiwara, Madoka Amahane, Rin Kurosawa, Kokone Kurisu, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato, MARs, Serenon with K, SoLaMi♡Dressing, Happy Rain, Bell Rose, Prizmmy☆, PURETTY, Rinne and Juné Amou': Super Hero! We're brave! *'of Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~' Full movie *(-Introduction scene by Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Kazakiri) *'Yume Nijino': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to "Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~!" *'Akari Ōzora': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Super Thunder Light. You can cheer for us with this! *'Takeru Tenkuji': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Daichi Ōzora': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! It cannot be done! *'Yamato Kazakiri': If you do not have a Super Thunder Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Yume Nijino': I'm gonna be the first-star idol one day! *'Akari Ōzora': Your passionate Idol Activities! *'Izayoi Riko': Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! *'Daichi Ōzora': That's enough. Now, *'Yamato Kazakiri': Unite! *'Daichi Ōzora': Batchiri! *'Takeru Tenkuji': Awaken! *'Daichi Ōzora': Super Hero Taisen Y... *'Yume Nijino, Akari Ōzora, Asahina Mirai, Takeru Tenkuji, Daichi Ōzora, and Yamato Kazakiri': Is starting! *(The story starts with The seven legendary Digimon Heroes meets Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9, Kamen Rider 10 and Kamen Rider 0) *'Kamen Rider 0': Sorry about calling you all together but not getting the chance to give you all the action. *(The Legendary Digimon Heroes appear on a boat) *'Kamen Rider 0': Just wait a little longer, that day will soon come. *(With Shin Hayata, Takeshi Hongo, Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Retsu Ichijouji, Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki, Hikaru Morohoshi and Nagaoka) *'Tsuyoshi Kaijo': Thank you for everything. *'Orihime Mitsuishi': Your friends and our students have helping each other. *'Tiara Yumesaki': If we can help one of them to find peace... *'Retsu Ichijouji': You know, If they find out about Max Shocker, they know about this. *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Then, let them try. *'Shin Hayata': We just have to wait a bit longer, that day might have come closer. *'Nagaoka': Agreed. *'Tiara Yumesaki': Don't worry, what we have left is our last hope. *'Shin Hayata': What? *'Orihime Mitsuishi': The legendary magical gems, 12 Linkle Stones. They must be around here somewhere. *'Takeshi Hongo': Don't forget. Luminas, Vanilla Chili Pepper, Sweet Soft Nadeshiko, Thunderboltz and Shampoo & Rinse will be on their way to find them. *(Shin Hayata, Takeshi Hongo, Tsuyoshi Kaijo, Retsu Ichijouji, Orihime Mitsuishi, Tiara Yumesaki, Hikaru Morohoshi and Nagaoka gaze at the Zangyack Galleon) *(Subtitle: Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! The Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~) *(Scene goes to the Starlight Queen Palace Gardens where Akari is looking for the Linkle Stone Diamond) *'Akari Ōzora': Linkle Stone Diamond, where'd you go? *(Scene goes to the Training room where Matsuri is practicing her drum session when she saw Linkle Stone Emerald) *'Matsuri Hasegawa': Linkle Stone Emerald? What's it doing here? *(Scene goes to Hinaki as she was whistling while being busy matching coords in her Aikatsu card collection when she sees Linkle Stone Moonstone) *'Hinaki Shinjō': Linkle Stone Moonstone. Hmmm, looks like a pearl. How did it get here? *(Scene goes to Yū in her desk, all alone in her classroom when suddenly, a bright red light appeared that is the Linkle Stone Ruby) *(Yū opens her desk) *'Yū Hattori': A red gem? How did this get here? *(Scene goes with Juri doing flamenco in the Dance Studio when suddenly a light green gem appeared in the corner of her eyes that is Linkle Stone Peridot) *'Juri Kurebayashi': ¿Una jade? What is it doing here? *(Scene goes to Himezakura where Miyabi currently learns) *'Miyabi Fujiwara': Akari-chan, thank you for all the greatest memories of my life. Until we meet again sometime, may our paths cross again. *(Sudenly, she opens her desk and sees a blue gem that is Linkle Stone Sapphire) *'Miyabi Fujiwara': What's this? *(Scene goes to the apartment where Sumire enjoys her tea when suddenly, a bright pink light that is Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline glows in the corner of her eye) *'Sumire Hikami': Huh? Pink Tourmaline? *(Scene goes to Rina playing her guitar all alone in the Audition Hall until suddenly, Linkle Stone Topaz appears by her chair) *'Rina Tokowa': Huh? A gemstone? *(Scene goes to a garden where Kokone finds a four-leaf clover and suddenly, she saw Linkle Stone Tanzanite with it) *'Kokone Kurisu': A jewel with a four-leaf clover? Wow, more good luck! *(Scene goes to Rin and Madoka strolling in the city) *'Madoka Amahane': Huh? *'Rin Kurosawa': What are those? *'Madoka Amahane': Orange and pink Linkle Stones? *'Rin Kurosawa': We have to tell the others! Let's go, Madoka! *(Scene goes to Anna Kodama practicing her Cute Flash in the Gym) *'Anna Kodama': One, two, three! One, two, three! *(Anna performs the Cute Flash) *'Anna Kodama': It worked! *(Suddenly, a sky blue light shone upon her as she closes in on Linkle Stone Aquamarine) *'Anna Kodama': Aquamarine? Wow, I must have had more good luck on my side! I gotta tell Rina-chan and the others! *(Next scene: Zangyack at the Zangyack Galleon) *'Gokdos Gill': Since ancient times, there have been rumors of seven keys that lay dormant somewhere in space. It is said that when someone collects them all, they will possess the largest power in the universe. *'Captain Barder': People referred top them as the Phantom Ranger Keys. With the largest power in the universe, we'll be able to stop the Super Heroes! Isn't that right? *'Warz Gill': Right. How many the Phantom Ranger Keys are? *'Gokdos Gill': Seven. *'Kamen Rider Hollow Ghost': What colors of the Phantom Ranger Keys? *'Emperor Ackdos Gill': Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Silver and Black. Obtaining the Phantom Ranger Keys will mean the end of the Earth. *(Meanwhile, the 12 Linkle Stones scatter around Starlight School) *'Juri Kurebayashi': The 12 Linkle Stones could be anywhere. *'Madoka Amahane': Hey, what's that under that group of bushes? (Points at the bushes) *'Rin Kurosawa': I don't know. *(Yū Hattori picks up the Black Phantom Ranger Key) *'Matsuri Hasegawa': What is it? *'Yū Hattori': It's the Black Phantom Ranger Key. *'Sumire Hikami': What's it doing here? *'Anna Kodama': We have no idea. *'Hyakki Yakou' (from the background): Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! *'Rina Tokowa': That's...! *(Next scene: Kamen Rider Proto-Drive x Kamen Rider Proto-Mach x Kamen Rider Proto-Chaser x Kamen Rider Zero Drive x Kamen Rider Zero Mach x Kamen Rider Zero Chaser x Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Drive x Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Mach x Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Chaser x Kamen Rider Heart x Kamen Rider Brain x Kamen Rider Medic x Kamen Rider Jun x Kamen Rider Gen x Kamen Rider Crosser x Kamen Rider Proto-Heart x Kamen Rider Proto-Brain x Kamen Rider Proto-Medic x Kamen Rider Silver Drive x Kamen Rider Proto-Jun x Kamen Rider Proto-Crosser x Kamen Rider Den-O x Kamen Rider Zeronos x Kamen Rider New Den-O: Message For Cyclone x Joker X Drive) *'Sagara Seiji': Hey, guys. We got a letter from Noel Otoshiro, Raichi Hoshimiya and Shinnosuke Tomari. They are predicts something good, something intriguing, something special, something surprising on the way. *'Kyu Saijo': Hey, Seiji. We got company. *(Pegasus Dopant arrives) *'Sagara Seiji': Alright, guys. Here we go. Let's do this. *'Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira': Henshin! *'Den-O Belts': Vega/Spear/Rouge/Fusion/Rainbow/Pudding/Golem/Cerberus/Magna Form! *'Zeronos Belts': Charge and Up! Procyon/Lebra/Fusion/Magna Form! *'Super DenKamen Sword': Liner Form! *'New Den-O Belts': Sword/Rod/Ax/Gun/Wing Form! *'New DenKamen Sword': Liner Form! *'Drive Drivers': Drive: Type Speed/High Speed/Miracle! Heart/Brain/Medic the Kamen Rider! *'Mach Driver Honohs': Signal Bike! Rider: Mach/Chaser! *(They transform into Kamen Riders) *'Kamen Rider Proto-Drive': This monster, causing an uproar in the city! *(They hit Pegasus Dopant) *'Kamen Rider Jun': Let's go. *(Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Mach, Kamen Rider Proto-Chaser, Kamen Rider Zero Drive, Kamen Rider Zero Mach, Kamen Rider Zero Chaser, Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Mach, Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Chaser, Kamen Rider Heart, Kamen Rider Brain, Kamen Rider Medic, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Gen, Kamen Rider Crosser, Kamen Rider Proto-Heart, Kamen Rider Proto-Brain, Kamen Rider Proto-Medic, Kamen Rider Silver Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Jun, Kamen Rider Proto-Crosser, Kamen Rider Den‑O Liner, Vega, Spear, Rouge, Fusion, Rainbow, Pudding, Golem, Cerberus, Magna and Vega Wing Form, Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon, Lebra, Fusion and Magna Form, Kamen Rider New Den-O Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Vega and Liner Form and Pegasus Dopant are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Heart': Huh? Why is Pegasus Dopant doing here? *'Kamen Rider Brain': No idea. We don;t know what's going on. He is working for the Max Shocker. *'Kamen Rider Crosser': What? *(Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko arrives) *'Kamen Rider Silver Drive': What's wrong, Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa, Peko? *'Kamen Rider Zeronos Fusion Form': Why don't you transform?! *'Takeru Tenkuji': We don't know. Our fiances, Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato has our belts. *'Kamen Rider Proto-Crosser': Huh?! *(Kamen Rider Proto-Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Mach, Kamen Rider Proto-Chaser, Kamen Rider Zero Drive, Kamen Rider Zero Mach, Kamen Rider Zero Chaser, Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Mach, Kamen Rider Zero Proto‑Chaser, Kamen Rider Heart, Kamen Rider Brain, Kamen Rider Medic, Kamen Rider Jun, Kamen Rider Gen, Kamen Rider Crosser, Kamen Rider Proto-Heart, Kamen Rider Proto-Brain, Kamen Rider Proto-Medic, Kamen Rider Silver Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Jun, Kamen Rider Proto-Crosser, Kamen Rider Den‑O Liner, Vega, Spear, Rouge, Fusion, Rainbow, Pudding, Golem, Cerberus, Magna and Vega Wing Form, Kamen Rider Zeronos Procyon, Lebra, Fusion and Magna Form, Kamen Rider New Den-O Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Vega and Liner Form, Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa, Peko and Pegasus Dopant are fighting each other) *'Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Heeeeey!! *(Pegasus Dopant flys away) *'Kamen Rider Gen': Hey, Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa, Maria Himesato! What are you doing?! *'Yozora Kasumi': That's our line! *'Kamen Rider Gen': Yes. *'Sora Kazesawa': Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa, Peko! How can the grooms skip out on our precious weddings?! What are you doing?! *(At Convention Center near the Wedding Venue) *'Hikaru Morohoshi': Looks like the grooms and the brides aren't here. *'Johnny Bepp': I bet they're using the toilets. Toilet! Toilet! Toilet! *'Momoko Yachigusa': It's Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato. I bet they're preparing a surprise. *'Anna Hibiki': I don't know. I smell trouble in the air. *'Koichi Takase': Anna! Don't say that. It's bad luck. *'Shou Mamiya': The ceremony happens in an hour and a half! I wonder if it'll be okay? *'Aya Nakahara': We're really, really hope so. *(At outside) *'Akira Hayase, Shinji Koba, Mitsuharu Kineta, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Kyu Saijo and Blue': Nooooo! Ow ow ow! *'Yuzu Nikaidō': And you! You promised to walk us down the aisle in Dad's place! You irresponsible men! *'Genpachiro Otta': We couldn't help it! *'Mikoshiba Kento': We're Super Heroes! *'Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Super... Heroes?! *'Makoto Fukami': Don't, Kento! Don't provoke them! Right now, they... ...have Super Hero Allergy. *'Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira': "Super Hero Allergy"?! *'Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': No more Super Hero! *'Kyu Saijo': They took them away?! *'Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa, Peko, if you continue to become a Super Hero... ...then we won't get married! (Sobbing) *(Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato run away) *'Gou Shijima': Oh, no. What have we done, What should we do? *'Miki Katsura': Run after them! *'Geki Jumonji': We will. *'Arisa Sakamoto': This is the phenomen of sadness right before a wedding, marriage blues. *'Aihara Yuuki': How truly fascinating! *'Akira Hayase': This is no time to be fascinated! Go after them! *'Peko': You got it. *(Takeru Tenkuji, Makoto Fukami, Alain, Gou Shijima, Geki Jumonji, Kai Hyuga, Haruka Mizusawa and Peko run after Hime Shiratori, Tsubasa Kisaragi, Yozora Kasumi, Yuzu Nikaidō, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato) *'Kyu Saijo': Now what do we do? *'Sagara Seiji': We're on our own guys. We have to find Noel, Raichi and Shinnosuke. They are the ones who send those letters. Let's go! *'All': Right! *'Sagara Seiji': Hey, we going to ride you know. *'Minoru Daichi': Yeah, so now uh what are we doing? *(Proto Tridoron arrives) *'Sagara Seiji': Uh, we're looking for Raichi, Noel and Shinnosuke. *'Kanata Kira': Yeah, yeah, but in that Proto Tridoron? *'Sagara Seiji': Unless, we find some clues. Where they are? *'Saya Akashi': Why? *'Sagara Seiji': So we can find them. *'Genpachiro Otta': Well, uh, sure. Why not. *(Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira got on the Proto Tridoron and rides away) *'Asahi Kasumi': It's just we never seen that before. *'Sagara Seiji': It's a prototype car. *'Nina Kisaragi': Ever since, we going to find them. *'Sagara Seiji': Indeed. *'Chinen Miyuki': Oh, yeah. We need to find Raichi, Noel and Shinnosuke's location. *'Blue': You know what you're right. We gonna work together. *'Subaru Yūki': Exactly. *'Misuzu Hatori': Really?! Well, how would you know about that? *'Muleta Atsurō': Not that, Misuzu. We can not find their location. Wait, wait, guys. We found something at different places. *'Shingo Tachibana': Uh, no we won't. *'Shinji Koba': Then, you get a better idea? *'Mitsuharu Kineta': Hang on, hang on. No, no it's gone. Unless, you get a better idea. *'Red': We might. Did I say good? I meant fantastic. We're hiding in plain sight, alright. For all of what'd we get, guys, like six blocks? *'Haruka☆Ruka': We think so. So, what was our plan again? We think we remember thinking this is good. *'Sagara Seiji': To find some clues. *(Next scene: Witches, Hyakki Yakou and the 12 Idols) *(Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Hanami Kotoha and Mofurun rush to the Starlight School) *'Asahina Mirai': There it is, girls. The Starlight School. We made it. *'Akari Ōzora': Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Mofurun, you made it. *'Izayoi Riko': Hey, idols, did you find the Linkle Stones Diamond, Emerald, Moonstone, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Pink Tourmaline, Topaz, Tanzanite, Garnet, Amethyst and Aquamarine? *'Sumire Hikami': Yes. We did. *(The idols show them Linkle Stones Diamond, Emerald, Moonstone, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Pink Tourmaline, Topaz, Tanzanite, Garnet, Amethyst and Aquamarine) *'Hanami Kotoha': The Linkle Stones. You found it. *'Rin Kurosawa': That's right. Here. *(The idols hand over to Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Hanami Kotoha and Mofurun Linkle Stones Diamond, Emerald, Moonstone, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphire, Pink Tourmaline, Topaz, Tanzanite, Garnet, Amethyst and Aquamarine) *'Mofurun': We got it-mofu. *'Yū Hattori': I found something else. *(Yū Hattori shows Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko, Hanami Kotoha and Mofurun a Black Phantom Ranger Key) *'Hanami Kotoha': What is it? *'Yū Hattori': It's the Black Phantom Ranger Key. We found it at the bushes. *(Suddenly, earthquake sounds were heard which might signal the arrival of the Hyakki Yakou) *'Izayoi Riko': What was that? *'Rin Kurosawa': Look. *'Asahina Mirai': That's the...! *'Hyakki Yakou': Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! *'Mofurun': It's Kamaitachi, Tsuchigumo, Kappa, Nue, Nurikabe, Dracula, Wolf Man, Franken, Yuki-Onna, Cheetahkatatsumuri, Emperor Ackdos Gill, Gameleojin, ChameleKing, Yamaarashi-Roid, Zyuzin Ōmukade, Kamakirigan, Taka-Roid, Bara-Roid, Dokuga-Roid, Amenba-Roid, Tokage-Roid, Knife Ganma, Kamisori Hitode, Jigoku-Roid, Kamaki-Roid, Kame Bazooka, Pteranidon Yummy, Oyakodon Dopant, Joker Undead, Roidmude 100, Roidmude 108, the 40 foot soldiers of the Super Sentai's enemies and all the rest-mofu. They're all part of the Hyakki Yakou-mofu! *'Madoka Amahane': Wait, what are exactly the Hyakki Yakou? *'Hanami Kotoha': Let me explain. Long ago, during the Heian Age. In the summer, when the Yokai become more active. The legend says 100 types of monsters would rampage on a dark night. Even Yokai that had gone to Hell would revive. They would wreck and pillage the town, leaving nothing left. In other words... A Yokai Party Night! Every villain has it's way of taking the city down! *'Matsuri Hasegawa': Really! But it's midday right now. *'Hyakki Yakou': Hyakki-Hyakki-Hyakki Yakou! *'Yokai Kamaitachi': It may be day, but we won't flinch! Let's go! *'Hyakki Yakou': Hyakki Yakou! *'Akari Ōzora': Those guys again. *'Anna Kodama': So that's the Hyakki Yakou we've head about. *'Emperor Ackdos Gill': Give us the Linkle Stones! Or else, your planet would face destruction! *'Akari Ōzora': Like we let you! Let's go, girls. Mirai-chan, use Dia Style! *'Asahina Mirai': Yeah. *'Matsuri Hasegawa': Here you go. *'Hanami Kotoha': Yeah! *'Gaia Memories': Ocean! IceAge! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed': Dragon Fruits Energy! *'Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Yū Hattori and Matsuri Hasegawa': Rider... *'Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Rina Tokowa and Anna Kodama': Henshin! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar! *'Genesis Drivers': Lock On! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! Melon Energy Arms! Dragon Energy Arms! *'Asahina Mira, Izayoi Riko, Hanami Kotoha and Mofurun': CureUp-RaPaPa! *'Asahina Mirai & Izayoi Riko': Dia! *'Hanami Kotoha': Emerald! *(Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Rin Kurosawa, Madoka Amahane, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Rina Tokowa, Anna Kodama, Asahina Mira, Izayoi Riko, Hanami Kotoha and Mofurun transform into Kamen Riders Tyrant, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Baron, Sangou, Yongou, Gogou, Rokugou, IceAge and Ocean, Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice and Cure Mofurun) *'Kamen Rider 3 (Rin)': Kamen Rider Sangou! *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': Kamen Rider Yongou! *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Kamen Rider Gogou! *'Kamen Rider 6 (Matsuri)': Kamen Rider Rokugou! *'Kamen Rider IceAge': Kamen Rider IceAge! *'Kamen Rider Ocean': Kamen Rider Ocean! *'Kamen Rider Tyrant': Kamen Rider Tyrant! *'Kamen Rider Duke': Kamen Rider Duke! *'Kamen Rider Sigurd': Kamen Rider Sigurd! *'Kamen Rider Marika': Kamen Rider Marika! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Cure Miracle': The miracles of two! Cure Miracle! *'Cure Magical': The magic of two! Cure Magical! *'Cure Felice': Spreading blessings to lives far and wide! Cure Felice! *'Cure Mofurun': Cure Mofurun! *'Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures': Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *'Kamen Rider Duke': Let's go! *'Cure Miracle': Yeah! *(Kamen Riders Tyrant, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Baron, Sangou, Yongou, Gogou, Rokugou, IceAge and Ocean, Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice, Cure Mofurun and Hyakki Yakou are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Tyrant': Come on! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/SODA! Lemon/Cherry/Peach/Melon/Dragon Energy Squash! *(Kamen Rider Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin and Kamen Rider Tyrant wipes Kame Bazooka, Pteranidon Yummy, Oyakodon Dopant, Joker Undead and Roidmude 100 out of the picture) *'Sengoku Driver': Come On! Banana Squash! *(Kamen Rider Baron wipes Roidmude 108 out of the picture) *'Lost Driver': IceAge: Maximum Drive! *(Kamen Rider IceAge wipes Kamaki-Roid out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider Ocean': Alright! Go, go, go! Hit! Hit! Take this! *'Lost Driver': Ocean: Maximum Drive! *(Kamen Rider Ocean wipes Kamaitachi out of the picture) *'Cure Magical': Take this! *'Cure Mofurun': Time for Alexandrite Style-mofu! *'Miracle, Magical and Felice': CureUp-RaPaPa! Alexandrite! *'All': Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Over・The・Rainbow! *'Cure Mofurun': Rainbow Carriage! *'Cure Miracle': Oh fortunate miracles! *'Cure Magical': Oh connecting magic! *'Cure Felice': Oh blooming happiness! *'All': Now, come to our hands! *'Idol Kamen Riders': Harness the power of the 12 constellations! *'All': Precious Brace! *'Miracle, Magical and Felice': Full・Full・Full Full Linkle! *'Kamen Rider Duke': Rainbow Formation! Ready, Go! *'Emperor Ackdos Gill': I told you it won't work on me! *'Miracle, Magical and Felice': Pretty Cure・Extreme・Rainbow! *'All': Maximum! *(Ackdos Gill is weakened) *'Miracle, Magical, Felice and Mofurun': Cure Up・ RaPaPa! Over the Rainbow! *(Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cures wipes Tsuchigumo, Yuki-Onna, Emperor Ackdos Gill, Gameleojin, ChameleKing, Yamaarashi-Roid, Zyuzin Ōmukade, Kamakirigan, Taka-Roid, Bara-Roid, Dokuga-Roid, Amenba-Roid, Tokage-Roid, Dokuga-Roid, Kamisori Hitode, Jigoku-Roid and Kamaki-Roid out of the picture) *'Kamen Rider 3 (Rin)': Now let's finish this. *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': Wait! Power Up. *'Kamen Rider 6 (Matsuri)': What? How will that work? *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': A Power Up for us. *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Oh, intriguing proposal. Then, let us try it. *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': Sure! *'Kamen Rider 3 (Rin), Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka), Kamen Rider 5 (Yū) and Kamen Rider 6 (Matsuri)': (Screams) *(Kamen Riders 3, 4, 5, and 6 transform into Power Up Kamen Rider 3, Power Up Kamen Rider 4, Power Up Kamen Rider 5 and Power Up Kamen Rider 6) *'Power Up Kamen Rider 3': Let's go! *'Power Up Kamen Rider 4, Power Up Kamen Rider 5 and Power Up Kamen Rider 6': Yeah! *'Power Up Kamen Rider 3, Power Up Kamen Rider 4, Power Up Kamen Rider 5 and Power Up Kamen Rider 6': Rider Quadruple Kick! *(Power Up Kamen Rider 3, Power Up Kamen Rider 4, Power Up Kamen Rider 5 and Power Up Kamen Rider 6 kicks Kappa, Nue, Nurikabe and Cheetahkatatsumuri) *'Cheetahkatatsumuri': That's gotta hurt. Shocker, banzai! *(Kappa, Nue, Nurikabe and Cheetahkatatsumuri are wiped out of the picture) *(After Hyakki Yakou are defeated) *'Hanami Kotoha': Yū, can you find out about that Black Phantom Ranger Key? *'Yū Hattori': Sure thing. *(Suddenly, Proto Tridoron arrives) *(Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira got of the Proto Tridoron) *'Sagara Seiji': Long time no see, Akari, Matsuri, Hinaki, Yū, Juri, Miyabi, Sumire, Rina, Kokone, Rin, Madoka, Anna, Mirai, Riko, Kotoha, Mofurun. *'Akari Ōzora': Oh, Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi, Kanata Kira. Why are you here? *'Sagara Seiji': Looks like we're after the same enemy and find Raichi, Noel and Shinnosuke. You you help us? *'Rin Kurosawa': Sure. We're in. *(Sagara Seiji, Aihara Yuuki, Ayako Yuuki, Akira Hayase, Monica Kiki, Akehoshi Karin, Kokoro Momoi, Hazuki Aranada, Shinji Koba, Muleta Atsurō, Mitsuharu Kineta, Misuzu Hatori, Jun Honganji, Shingo Tachibana, Genpachiro Otta, Chinen Miyuki, Nina Kisaragi, Satsuki Yamabuki, Minoru Daichi, Regina, Kyu Saijo, Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Kohana, Kaoru Kazama, Miki Katsura, Haruka☆Ruka, Mikoshiba Kento, Chinen Daisuke, Sawa Yuuki, Mayu Midou, Eri Sanjou, Arisa Sakamoto, Umi Kaiyama, Saya Akashi, Kotake Misa, Rio Kitahara, Red, Blue, Mirage, Prince Kanata, Miss Shamour, Asahi Kasumi, Kanata Kira, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Yū Hattori, Matsuri Hasegawa, Rina Tokowa, Anna Kodama, Asahina Mira, Izayoi Riko, Hanami Kotoha and Mofurun got on the Proto Tridoron) *'Kokone Kurisu': So, what did you find something? *'Kokoro Momi': We found a Silver Phantom Ranger Key. What did you found? *'Rina Tokowa': A Black Phantom Ranger Key. Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Ultraman Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Digimon Category:W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ Category:Minna de Carnival Category:Spinning Wheel Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu Stars!